<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>剧场拍卖 by PhotonTiaL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300657">剧场拍卖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL'>PhotonTiaL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他知道奥利维亚并没有睡着，但还是像一个尽责的一夜情人一样替她盖好了被子。罗伊差不多套上衬衣和裤子，将保险套扔掉，踩进鞋里。在桌上找到自己的领带，取下衣挂上的外套。他看了一眼床头，奥利维亚半眯着眼睛看着他，于是微笑着道别，“晚安。”</p><p>北部女王*佐的车<br/>也许有一丢丢莎佐，也许没有<br/>其实我就是想消费佐的男色<br/>这样还能接受的话请继续^_^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivier Mira Armstrong/Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>剧场拍卖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>歌剧进行到第二幕的时候，罗伊正因为这幕看过不下十遍的剧情感到困倦。他今天不应该来的，明天同北方军部就年末预算展开的联合会议日程还很紧张，他还有准备要做。但是杰西卡小姐传来口信拜托他今晚一定要赴约，似乎有非常重要的理由。</p><p> </p><p>说是赴约，实际上是他一个人步入空荡荡的顶层包间观看歌剧。他试过邀请霍克艾中尉与自己一同坐下，但她的原话是“在门口站岗都比听这些鬼哭狼嚎有意思，起码隔音效果好”。所以他只能一个人无聊到单手撑着脑袋故作姿态。这是一个暗号，只有特定小圈子里的贵族小姐们举办的蓬帕杜沙龙成员才明白。当周二晚上中央剧院出演《蝴蝶夫人》，而马斯坦受邀进入顶层包间——那意味着今夜有一场拍卖。</p><p> </p><p>这个新近产生的传统始于一次沙龙聚会，他为了防止三位以交流油画为名，聚在一起争风吃醋的贵族小姐之间的分歧进一步加深，临时想到的。毕竟让她们用金钱决一胜负比不小心伤害到她们笃信的自我评价要简单得多。他宣布拍卖从晚上看歌剧的时候开始，她们将价格写进封好的信封里，让贴身女仆送进包厢。而他在歌剧结束之前同样用封好的信札告知中标者。他半开玩笑地警告她们这只是一场游戏，不要将标价定的太离谱——毕竟他也不是真的要赚钱。这更像是赌运气。这一次的中标者不可以参加下一次游戏，以示公平。马斯坦一开始只准备陪她们玩一两次，等厌倦了再想别的办法转移注意。但不知怎么这变成了一项传统。尽管他有许多工作上的正当理由拒绝应邀，但无法一直驳回她们的面子。幸运的是蓬帕杜沙龙的准入标准足够严格，女人也没那么喜欢分享。至今能参与这个游戏的小姐们还是寥寥无几。</p><p> </p><p>她们不会一开场就送来信封。一些矜持，暗中较量，还有暗流涌动的共识在他看不见的地方规划了夜晚，而他只负责度过一夜春宵——度过，或者说服务，对罗伊来说是同一回事。他不介意将对方的欢愉视为己任。他记得她们的名字，眼睛和头发的颜色，喜欢的乐曲和花朵的香气，还有她们的家徽。那些壮丽的宅门，他小半生奋斗换来的军衔不过才摸到了门框。一些继承了爵位和军衔的军官领他踏进一只脚，然后他便能在其中混得如鱼得水。</p><p> </p><p>多余的社交网络总是好事。他不介意用早年学会的在女人间察言观色打交道的伎俩打开局面，或许有人会不齿，宁愿加入大厅中央关于是否应该进一步同邻国开战的高谈阔论。而罗伊知道同他们再辩论上三个钟头也得不到更多情报或者见解。他漫不经心地表示不愿在下班时间讨论这些，美好的小姐能让他紧张的神经舒缓——实际上同她们交谈消耗的精力并不更少。他能在恭维女孩子新戴的首饰时记住她们的父兄从何处采购了这些，那常常是不会写在公开报告上的地点。他负责收集情报，手下会为他整理更多线索和完整的构图。有时候罗伊觉得自己不是他们的上司，而是一个漂亮的诱饵，用以展示的门面，人畜无害的假象。</p><p> </p><p>没关系。只要他还明白自己在做什么。</p><p> </p><p>第二幕接近尾声，他收到了两封信札，但看起来都是用以陪衬的客套。他知道这些小姐的把戏，她们有时候会私下约定好主客，只有他不知情。但都一样。</p><p> </p><p>包厢的门打开了，这次霍克艾中尉没有递给他信封，而是点头示意他出去。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊起身离开包厢。令他惊讶的是门口挺直站立的是褐肤白发的迈尔兹上校。他们交换了一个简短的军礼，然后故作镇定地开口，“请问北方军部这么晚找我有什么事？”</p><p> </p><p>迈尔兹抽出一只白色绘着百合暗纹的信封，上面是蓬帕杜沙龙的印章。</p><p> </p><p>“阿姆斯特朗少将嘱咐我将这个交给你。”他不带表情地说。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊生硬地咽下，微微转头看了一眼同样面无表情的霍克艾中尉，给自己打一针强心剂。时间在流逝，他不得不接过信封。“咳，劳烦了。”他干巴巴地说。</p><p> </p><p>好消息是他觉得那位少将手下的嘴巴应该比贵族小姐的贴身女仆要严，谁也不知道厨房蒸汽锅炉背景音里的窃窃私语能传出怎样的闲话。</p><p> </p><p>坏消息是迈尔兹上校并没有立即离开的意思。</p><p> </p><p>“您不准备打开吗？”他说。</p><p> </p><p>“我猜打不打开的结果是一样的。”他用食指和中指裁开信封，匆匆瞥了一眼内容——只为了防止这是一个完全的恶作剧——很遗憾不是——然后说，“请转告少将大人，货品今晚会送到贵府上。”</p><p> </p><p>对方在听到‘货品’这个词的时候可见地皱了下眉。看到他们的表情其实挺有趣的。</p><p> </p><p>“少将备了车在剧院门口。”迈尔兹说，“少将的家徽您应该知道。”他又敬了个军礼离开了。</p><p> </p><p>=====我是放飞自我的分割线=====</p><p>“中尉怎么办啊啊啊啊我会被杀的！！！救命啊！！！”</p><p>“我觉得我保护您的职责并不包括这种情况，上校。”</p><p>========================</p><p> </p><p>也许直接回绝然后自裁谢罪才是合理的解决方案，罗伊在走出剧院大门的时候想。他没法用应酬其他贵族小姐的方式应付那位大人，毕竟之前的交锋中他一直处于劣势。他没法用任何已知的方式应付这种情况，只能走一步看一步了。他与中尉道别，一个人走向台阶下正中央显眼的阿姆斯特朗特色的马车。他试图用自己与阿姆斯特朗少校的私交也不错来安慰自己，但少校今晚根本就没来听歌剧。少校今晚根本就不在中央。军部所有人都知道那位女王来了，他可以想象到明天的小报头条。</p><p>至少女王还没有屈尊到愿意与他同程一辆马车。罗伊坐下后任由车夫关上门，一个人松了一口气。既然如此，为何要大张旗鼓地用带着家徽的马车接他呢？罗伊有些模糊的假设。</p><p>北壁的生存法则，弱肉强食，寸土不让。虽然不知道少将如何得知沙龙的事情又如何拿到的信封——少将不可能真的参与什么沙龙。他意识到一段时间内那些小姐们不会来叨扰他了，起码在北方军高层离开之前。对于自己就这么被临时宣誓了主权，罗伊扯出一个苦笑。</p><p>车程并不遥远。罗伊想起来阿姆斯特朗家在中央附近的宅院太多，其实他自己根本不知道该如何把‘货物’送到少将面前。他只也能任由对方安排。这一整出标价拍卖的戏码本来就是从名妓暗娼那儿剽窃而来的。小姐们可能原先不知道，但她们的父兄一旦察觉……马斯坦是把脑袋拴在断头台上，有北部女王的‘庇护’可能反而是件好事。</p><p>罗伊半是惶恐半是感激地踏下马车，跟随恭候在门口的管家走入内院。少校邀请他来过这栋宅子，然而这次他将踏入的是少校不会，甚至不能带领他踏入的区域……二楼走廊中央的主卧，阿姆斯特朗家族的现任家主，奥利维亚·米拉·阿姆斯特朗的卧室。</p><p>管家鞠躬离开。罗伊·马斯坦站在门口，僵硬地整理了一下军装上并不存在的褶皱，然后逼自己叩响了房门。</p><p>“没锁。”里面传来冷漠的女声。</p><p>他转动把手走进门，思考着自己会不会因为右脚先进门被斩于剑下。暖色的灯光下，高挑的女王一改往前厚重的军装，穿着丝绸作的袍子，腰带系在合适的地方慵懒地垂下。她甚至光着脚，坐在桌前看着文件，踩在华丽厚重的地毯上，一条腿翘起搭在另一条腿上，周身仿佛还散发着浴室里带出来的水汽。</p><p>这幅画面的冲击让马斯坦除了记得把身后的房门关上之外一动都不敢动。他站那儿，决定还是得自己先开口才显得比较合乎礼仪——这里还有礼仪的存在吗？</p><p>“少将，”他摆出微笑，决定从普通话题开始，“这么晚了还在工作，明天开会时我又得打一场硬仗了。”</p><p>奥利维亚放下文件，手指仿佛不耐烦地敲击着桌面，微微转头看向他。</p><p>“别客套。”她张口，每个字对罗伊来说都像最高法院在审判他的罪行，幸好她吝啬于吐字。到现在他还没想明白今天自己到底是来做什么的。也许是服务，也许是处刑，也许是勒索，也许只是看他笑话。每一种未来都有可能会流血。“我以为你会知道自己该做什么。”她说。</p><p>“少将，”罗伊再三确认，“如果我没有理解错……”</p><p>“你没有。”奥利维亚上半身彻底转过来，睡袍顺着她的腿垂下。高级蚕丝制品在电灯下流光。“等到我改变主意，你会死得更惨。”</p><p>罗伊叹了口气，“我明白了。”他很想追问原因，但理智告诉他知道得越少越好。罗伊让他的军装外套从肩上滑下，小心地挂到门口挂钩上。地毯是浅色的，但此时脱鞋可能会有些尴尬。他调动一切可能会用到的经验，解开衬衣袖口为上流场合专门定制的袖扣，思考了一下将袖口卷起来。这样他更习惯，虽说交出主导权并不难，但有些习惯不好改变。他走向前，在奥利维亚面前半米的地方停下，单膝跪下，拉起她扶在椅子上的手腕，低头轻轻地亲吻它，“我能有幸称呼您为米拉吗？”</p><p>奥利维亚眯起眼睛，用几乎不可闻的声音啧了一下，“这就是你的套路？”</p><p>“少将大人有什么要求，尽管提出来就是。”他抬起头，驾轻就熟的温柔笑脸，也许这不会比他想象的更难，“属下必将肝脑涂地。”</p><p>“你不算我的属下，也没有资格。”奥利维亚说，“无妨，按你的方式来就好。”</p><p>他将这算作同意，于是罗伊半站起来。女王还坐在书桌前的椅子上。他五指扣进刚刚亲吻过的手，加入一点力度握起，那是持剑的右手，与弹钢琴的小姐不同，与持枪的莉莎也不同，他能摸到茧的位置区别。罗伊上半身俯下，慢慢地将呼吸靠近奥利维亚的脸庞。他不知道对方是否接受亲吻，考虑到他们还没有那么熟悉。但少将另一只手向下扯住了他的衣领，这应该也算是同意。他们的嘴唇不可避免地靠拢了，冰封女王的身体毕竟还是有血有肉的，有温度和湿润的唇齿甚至称得上柔软。这部分想法恐怕只能烂在肚子里，因为罗伊的嘴巴正忙于在撕咬中抵制自保的本能交出主动权。结果是，女王在这种场景下比他原想象得要主动且激烈得多。某种奇怪的偏见让他原以为自己得全程出力，但现在看来他肌肉上的负担可能会减小很多。</p><p>罗伊终于有了一点实感，他今晚肯定不是被拿来开涮了。他确实需要付出服务，但需不需要流血的部分还不好说。</p><p>他在唇齿的交锋中挣扎着剥掉自己的领带和衬衣扣子，还有腰带。裤子可以等到床上再脱。在奥利维亚站起来并双手插进他的头发中时，罗伊踢掉了自己的鞋子。女王的腰身被环在他的双臂之中，这已经有些僭越了，但考虑到之后要发生的事情，逼自己保持僭越可能就是今晚的主题之一。他甚至没有主动拉扯奥利维亚的腰带，反正这种丝绸制品上打的结总会散开。嘴唇分开的时候，女王看起来准备好离开心爱的公文桌去床上了。</p><p>罗伊的身体里终归还是有些残存的胆量苏醒了，他不等对方做任何示意就弯腰，双手揽住奥利维亚的后背和膝盖将她抱了起来。幸好他平时抱过的除了体重不过百的少女还有肌肉匀称的中尉，罗伊怀疑阿姆斯特朗家族遗传的质量不随外表改变。但他只用负担几步来到床边，然后将皱着眉头的少将轻柔地放上去，“怎么了？”他问。</p><p>“没什么。”显然少将今天不准备解答他的任何疑问。罗伊认命地开始他夜晚的服务。再次推翻之前的假设，奥利维亚主动且激烈的部分可能就到此为止了。他亲吻她的额头、耳廓、还要嘴角都没有得到更多的回应，这很艰难，因为他没法在这么近的距离观察对方的表情。没有反馈让罗伊的工作难度提高了很多。脱掉裤子的部分可能要延后一点。说到这个，他并不知道保险套放在哪里——这是一个大问题，但他假设少将会好心告诉他——如果她足够好心。</p><p>为了不要太早被迫问出这个尴尬的问题，罗伊撑在她身体上方，更多亲昵的触碰落在她的肩颈上。他的胸肌蹭过柔软的散发着热量胸脯。身为正常的男人没法不为这个勃起。但他还不能让勃起控制了自己的脑袋。如何让一个以“连心脏都结成冰”闻名，而且本来就看他不顺眼少将满意？这可能是罗伊这一周要解决的最难的命题。毕竟东部军区的预算也不需要他一个人算。他只需要在会议桌上说服那些老油条哪些预算是必要的，哪些资源能被倾斜。他现在有点想念会议桌，就算在会议桌上失掉一城一池，大不了下一年开展工作麻烦一点。而在这里失败了……见鬼，他不知道会发生什么。</p><p>带着这样的心理负担进行服务肯定是有问题的，罗伊抑制自己呼啸的头脑，比起被勃起控制，在关键时刻难以控制勃起肯定才是更大的问题。女王肯定察觉了他的怠慢，不满地哼了一下。罗伊左手继续捧住奥利维亚的脸，用湿热的吻迷糊她的嘴角和耳畔，这次起码收获了一些暧昧的回声，还有她伸出的手臂环住了他的躯干，手掌按压在他后背的肌肉上，紧贴着随着他的动作起伏。然后罗伊将右手下移，抚摸过光滑的腹部和大腿，回缓探入她的双腿之中。</p><p>湿润的，能算是好兆头。一小半战战兢兢，一半不可思议，还有一丝游刃有余的笃定，罗伊终于对该做什么有了些头绪。他将身体下移，双腿跪在床垫上，脑袋在少将柔软的胸脯上逗留了好一会，呼吸着肉体的气味，然后继续下移。奥利维亚的手从他后背移动到肩膀，然后插进黑发里，现在罗伊的脑袋终于足够低，他轻轻舔上那里，成功收获了一丝轻叹。他知道舌头的很多奇妙的用法，只是从没想象过自己能在这种地方用上。现在他能通过声音反馈判断节奏了，事情开始向好的方向发展。他吮吸温热的液体，还有柔软的、肿胀充血的花瓣。搅动的舌尖。罗伊尝试用头发蹭了蹭她的腿根，然后他的脑袋并没有掉下来或者动脉喷出血，说明他的做法还没有问题。</p><p>“够了。”床头突然传来声音。罗伊撑起上身，无辜地抬起头看去，他知道这个角度自己的腹肌看上去还不错。他不知道要说什么，只歪着头像黑色疾风一样等待指令。说起来，装乖巧可能也会踩雷。他真的应该再小心一点。</p><p>女王坐起来一些，伸手从床头柜的暗格里拿出一只保险套——他就知道不能直接问——然后撕开边缘。罗伊凭本能知道应该靠近，但没等他靠得更近，或者伸出的手将它拿过来，他就被猛地翻过来背部着地压到床垫上了。哇哦。这有点超乎他的想象。他的头有点撞到床头了，但他没有说。他的裤子不知道什么时候已经掉下床了。他的勃起孤单地立着。奥利维亚似乎带着审视看了它一眼，罗伊从大脑皮层里升起的尴尬浮现成脸红，然后他想起来自己现在全身的皮肤应该都已经红到不能看了，多一点脸红，或者少一点并没有区别。只是对方也一样。奥利维亚微启双唇，甚至微微喘着气，睡袍滑下只松散地挂在手臂上。而她跨坐在罗伊大腿上，一只手将保险套滑下，一切都进行得像是理所当然。</p><p>在她坐下来之前，罗伊只记得自己耳边和着喘息的一句话，“走廊南边尽头的房间。记得把你的东西都带走。”</p><p>很好，至少现在罗伊知道自己一个小时之后要去哪睡觉了。他终归还是对今晚发生的事情产生了一丝掌控感。</p><p>然后他的理智差不多完全让步于本能了。</p><p>*****</p><p>他知道奥利维亚并没有睡着，但还是像一个尽责的一夜情人一样替她盖好了被子。罗伊差不多套上衬衣和裤子，将保险套扔掉，踩进鞋里。在桌上找到自己的领带，取下衣挂上的外套。他看了一眼床头，奥利维亚半眯着眼睛看着他，于是微笑着道别，“晚安。”</p><p>她翻过身去，“晚安。”</p><p>他将回复当做对自己表现的肯定。已经舒缓的心情似乎也更高兴了一些。</p><p>走进走廊的时候，罗伊想到明早可能还要乘坐阿姆斯特朗家徽的马车去军部上班。比起会议桌果然还是茶水间的流言更可怕。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>